Care Bears - Magical Stories About Caring
|running time = 45 minutes |catalogue number = LR2221 |rating = |image1 = }} Care Bears - Magical Stories About Caring is a UK VHS release by the Video Collection, Karl-Lorimar Home Video and Kideo Video on 3rd November 1986. It is "Volume 3" in the Care Bears Collection of videos. Episode Info # The Show Must Go On: When Patti runs away just before the show because her father can't attend her new ballet performance, the Care Bears challenge is to get her to understand the show must go on! # Daydreams: Daydreams can be fun. But Melanie had a way of letting them get out of hand. While the Care Bears Cousins show her the Forest of Feelings, Professor Coldheart hatches a plan to trap them. Melanie chooses reality over dreams as she foils Coldhearts scheme! # Runaway: Professor Coldheart launches his most diabolical scheme ever when he harnesses Runaway Cara's warm-energy to and feeling from the Forest of Feelings. # Magic Mirror: Auntie Freeze and Professor Coldheart team up to use Lisa's fear of the dark to trap the Care Bears and Care Bears Cousins into looking at a Magic Mirror that will tun them into un-caring bears!! Oh no!!! Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo * Kideo Video logo * Care Bears intro * The Show Must Go On title card * Start of The Show Must Go On (1985) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Magic Mirror (1985) * Care Bears closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Care-Bears-Vhs-Collection-Volume-3-The-_57.jpg|Spine Care-Bears-Volume-3-Cartoon-Video-VHS-_57.jpg|Back cover Care-Bears-Volume-3-Cartoon-Video-VHS-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Care-Bears-Volume-3-Cartoon-Video-VHS-_57 (2).png VHS-Tape-Bundle-Children-Movies-Care-Bears-shrek-the-_57.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Care Bears Category:Kideo Video Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Karl-Lorimar Home Video Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers